In recent years, electronic devices have evolved in the direction of becoming smaller, slimmer, and easier to carry while performing the same functions or greater variety thereof. These small electronic devices are usually carried in the state of being received in a user's pocket or the like, but may also be worn on a wrist, a head portion, or an arm of a human body.
In general, wearable devices, which are wearable on a human body or various structures, may include a main body, which performs functions inherent to an electronic device, and a connecting body, such as a strap, which is arranged to be drawn out from the main body by a predetermined length to be fixed to a human body or a structure. These wearable devices may be used alone, or may be used in a manner dependent on other electronic devices. In the case of being used in a manner dependent on other electronic devices, a communication method using a short-range communication module may be adopted, and the use of wearable electronic devices may save the troublesome and frequent use of the other electronic devices.
Meanwhile, since the wearable electronic devices are formed to be relatively small and slim, there are limitations in implementing the functions. Thus, such wearable electronic devices require efficient implementation of various functions in hardware or software.